


Surprisingly Inked

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Prompt:Aziraphale, watching the news: “Crowley, have you heard? Somebody tried to fight a squid in the local aquarium!”Crowley, covered in ink:“Well maybe the squid was being a dick."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Week 3: Squid Fight





	Surprisingly Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

Crowley knew of his husband’s love for good exotic food, but in order to get some, he knew that he needed to get a special ingredient from another source.

“Crowley dear, where are you going?” Aziraphale called as he watched the television.

“I’m going shopping dear.” Crowley replied as he hastily left, knowing his husband, if he waited for a reply, he’ll probably have an extra shopping list piled on top of what he planned to get.

He has an idea of what could be a surprise for his beloved angel.

Although he didn’t expect that stubborn squid, and that he could not take everything he wanted.

When he came home, Aziraphale was laughing loudly as he was watching the news.

“Crowley, have you heard? Somebody tried to fight a squid in the local aquarium!”

When he didn’t get any answer, he turned around only to notice his husband covered in ink.

“What happened to you dear?”

Crowley, covered in ink, replied, “Well maybe the squid was being a dick."

“Why did you do that for? You fought with this squid for me?” Aziraphale asked as he looked at his husband.

“I wanted to surprise you but look where it got me.” Crowley answered and headed to the bathroom.

“Oh Crowley, I love you so much.” Said Aziraphale as he hurried after his husband to the bathroom, knowing Crowley, he’ll need all the help he could get in order to remove the ink, just like the last time, it took hours to get rid of all that green slime, but that’s another story.


End file.
